Noragami Aragoto Episode 11
Revival (復活, Kōsen Kaeri) is the eleventh episode of Noragami Aragoto. It first aired on December 11, 2015. Summary Hiyori and Yukine notice the vent that opened, and follow it. However, Kuguha captures her and places bind on her. He nearly cuts off her hand to replace his own before Yukine comes to defend her. Yukine tries to bind Kuguha but can't since that is not his name anymore. Kuguha claims to have the upper hand, but Yukine tries to keep a cool head and fight him using borderlines. Kuguha manages to fight back and Hiyori shows surprise at how strong they are, causing Kuguha to laugh and say that he is weak despite being a blessed vessel. Kuguha rubs it in his face that Yato is with Nora and that Noras are stronger because they have more than one name and that is why people fear them. Hiyori encourages him, saying Yato cares for Yukine and that he is the one Yato has been waiting for, a loyal shinki that is his and his alone, with his blessed vessel status as proof of his loyalty. Yukine then manages to create a borderline so powerful it sends Kuguha into the river. The two head back to the source of the vent. Yato is dragged back but is happy he saved Ebisu, much to Nora's confusion with Yato hoping Ebisu hasn't died. A flashback occurs with Ebisu reading through books about himself learning he has numerous names and how he is like a Nora while asking Iwami about who he really is. Iwami tells him about his past as Izanagi and Izanami's firstborn and how he was discarded before Ebisu wakes up and sees Bishamonten (equipped with Aiha and Kinuha), Kazuma, and Kuraha. Bishamonten asks why Yato is in the underworld, but Ebisu can only ask them to help Yato before passing out. Izanami tries to drag Yato to her but only grabs his shoe much to his anger. Nora tends to Yato's wounds while they hide, pondering how she can stay calm during such a situation with her saying Father would help them. Yato thinks how she has never been fazed by anything ever since they were children and it is good she is with him instead of Yukine especially since he is so afraid of the dark but then calls himself scum for thinking such a thing. Yukine and Hiyori try to enter the vent to save Yato but Kofuku and Daikoku arrive, with Kofuku warning them they won't survive. Yukine offers his help to Bishamonten but Kofuku says doing so would make him a Nora. He then begs them to save Yato and Bishamoten assures him she will save him without risking Yukine's name as Yato's blessed vessel while Kuraha attends to Ebisu wounds. Bishamonten and her shinki go to the underworld with help from Kofuku. Kofuku and Daikoku realize Izanami is trying to seal off all the exits as the vents they open keep closing. Bishamonten follows Izanami's hair trail and fights Izanami to save Yato, explaining she hated him because he saved her despite the fact he was a nameless God and that she hated herself for not being able to save her shinki clan and that she is saving him to repay her debt to him as he now saved him twice. He calls her idiotic for risking her life and because she will reincarnate, before she tells him she won't reincarnate as she doesn't want to be replaced and they will all escape alive. As the others outside wait, Ebisu wakes and mentions the only way to save him requires for someone of the near shore. Characters in Order of Appearance Adaptation Notes Navigation